


Airimor & Rethen

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: It was the only way to end the war. Marriage. It didn't matter that neither of the princes wanted to get married. It was for the better of both of the kingdoms so it is what happened. The marriage of Prince Stiles of Airimor & Prince Derek of Rethen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sebastian!” The young prince yelled chasing his older brother down the hall, “Give me my book back!”

Sebastian ran into the throne room, with his brother’s book being followed by his brother. But both of the princes were surprised to find their parents in a rather heated argument. “Mother?” Sebastian called stopping in the middle of the room as his brother took back his book. “What is going on?”

“Sebastian, your brother is going to get married,” King Noah said facing his sons.

“No,” Stiles said quickly in retaliation to this new information, “I don’t want to get married.”

“Stiles we don’t have a choice. Airimor and Rethen are on rough grounds and this is the only way we can find to fix it at the time,” Claudia explained. 

The kingdoms of Airimor and Rethen have been long times enemies but two of the young princes of both kingdoms had come of an age of being married. Rethen has been ruled by the Hale family. Queen Talia and her husband Lucas. Their oldest was Princess Laura, followed by Prince Derek and last Princess Cora.

While Airimor was ruled by the Stilinski family, King Noah and Queen Claudia. The two had two sons, Prince Sebastian and Prince Stiles. 

“Why can’t Sebastian get married he’s older?” Stiles asked quickly.

Claudia wrapped her distraught son in her arms. “We’ve talked about it, Stiles. Sebastian was born to rule Airimor-”

“And I was born as the spare,” Stiles mumbled.

“You were never the spare, Stiles,” Sebastian laughed pulling his brother into his arms, “Do you really, think I would do that to you.”

“Being a prince comes with hardships son,” Noah said, “Sometimes it means marrying for the good of the people and not for love.”

“But you married for love dad, Sebastian will get to marry for love,” Stiles challenged his father. Stiles’ parents were married for love because at the time there was no grand war that needed to end. “The Hales will be here tomorrow,” Noah said walking towards the door.

“Tomorrow? When is the wedding?” Stiles asked still clinging to his brother.

“Saturday,” Claudia said making her way to stand next to her husband, “It will happen here and then you will go to Rethen with the Hales.”

Stiles cried into his brother’s shoulder as their parents left the room. “Saturday, today is Wednesday.”

“Come on let's go to your room, and start sorting out your awful choices of clothing,” Sebastian laughed while guiding Stiles to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hales arrived at the home of the Stilinski family, Noah and Claudia were stood on the steps of the castle. Talia and Lucas climbed out of the car with their children following them. “Welcome to Airimor,” Noah welcomed, “We are very excited to have you with us.”

“The wedding of our sons will be remembered for a long time, but where are your sons?” Talia asked.

“Stiles lets go,” Sebastian coxed from the door of this brothers room, “The Hales are already here.”

“Why can’t I just hideout here,” Stiles complained laying down on his bed while solving a rubix cube.

“Stiles, I know you don’t want to get married,” Sebastian said sitting beside his brother, after placing his crown on the dresser.

“Ya think,” Stiles laughed handing his now solved rubix cube to his brother to scrabble.

Sebastian scrambled the cube while saying, “But as the royals, brother, it is our duty-”

“You said duty,” Stiles cut in receiving the cube back from his brother, beginning to solve it again.

“Haha, but as I was saying,” Sebastian said placing a hand on his brothers pulling his focus from the cube, “It is our job to protect the people of Airimor, even if it means sacrificing our happiness. I know you don’t love the prince at this point, but you will one day, Stiles, I know it.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Stiles mumbled getting off his bed. He picked up his crown that sat beside his bed placing it on his head. Sebastian laughed grabbing his own crown off Stiles’ dresser. The two headed out of the room and down the hall as Stiles continued to solve the rubix cube. Solving it and handing it to his brother to mix it up again.

“Sebastian, Stiles,” Claudia yelled from the bottom of the stairs as the princes reached the top. Stiles looked up from the cube in his hands to meet the eyes of the Rethen prince he was to marry.

Derek looked up the stairs to see who the queen was yelling at, and was surprised to find see two almost identical individuals. The one that he guessed was Sebastian was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a grey waistcoat. And Stiles was dressed in a pair of jeans, a graphic tee shirt with a flannel tied around his waist. Both had gold crowns sat on their heads.

“Stiles I thought I told you to dress up,” King Noah chastised.

Sebastian laughed mixing up the cube again before handing it to his brother, “Father you should be happy I got him out of his room.” 

“I would have come down, eventually,” Stiles mumbled to himself solving the cube again.

“When you got hungry,” Sebastian laughed taking his brothers cube and throwing it to their father.

“Thank you, Seb,” Noah said, “Now Stiles I would like you to meet Prince Derek Hale of Rethen.”


	3. Chapter 3

At the dinner table that night Stiles sat beside his brother, while the youngest Hale child sat on his other side. His husband to be, Derek, sat across from him with Laura to his right. “What is that?” Cora asked pointing to the rubix cube Stiles was solving in his lap.

“A rubix cube?” Stiles answered perplexed that the young girl didn’t know what one was.

“A what?” she asked.

“A rubix cube,” Stiles said setting it on the table, “see it’s this cube and all the sections rotate and you have to get all the colors together.” Stiles quickly surprising the whole Hale family finished it, before handing it to Cora.

“Are you magic?” Cora asked spinning the sections so none of the colors matched anymore.

“No, it’s simple algorithms,” Stiles laughed.

“Derek couldn’t do it,” Cora laughed handing the cube back to Stiles.

“Cora,” Derek scolded his sister, “I could too.”

“Prove it,” Stiles challenged sliding the cube across the table. Stiles sat watching as Derek slowly accessed the cube occasionally spinning a section. Derek periodically looked up at Stiles to see if he was still watching him. Eventually, Derek slide the cube back to Stiles, watching amazed as Stiles effortlessly solved the cube in less than thirty seconds. He shyly smiled up at Derek setting the cube beside his plate.

“Derek, you're marrying a wizard,” Laura laughed. Causing Sebastian to crack up laughing.

“I’m not a wizard either. I'm just really smart, ok,” Stiles mumbled pushing his peas around on his plate.

“So Derek is the brawns and Stiles is the brains of this marriage,” Cora said.

“Accurate,” Sebastian joked causing his brother to swat him on the shoulder, “Sorry it's true.”

“Ok, I’m not doing your finance reports anymore,” Stiles threatened.

“Wait weren't you working on the reports in the office today?” Claudia asked Sebastian.

“Nope, that was Stiles. Come on mom we're not even twins,” Seb laughed.

“Sebastian Benedicta Stilinski, your brother has been doing your financial reports,” Noah scolded from the head of the table look at his son in disappointment, “ I knew you weren't that good at them.”

“It's not my fault he likes to do them. He asks me if he can do them because he gets bored with his,” Sebastian explained. Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders at the statement.

“Once he goes to Rethen, Sebastian you will have to do your own financial reports,” Claudia explained.

“Or I could just email him,” Sebastian explained.

“My guess is your brother will have more precedent things to do then your homework, Sebastian,” Noah warned his eldest born.

“But then I have to do it, and I’m terrible at math,” Seb complained

“I will give you that,” Stiles mocked, “I’ve never seen anybody as bad at math as Seb, Dad. You do so badly at it, its like you are almost trying to fail. But I know you're not because I’ve seen you try to do it. Dad between us, Seb, is a lost cause when it comes to his finances.”

“Wait so you actually like doing the finances?” Derek asked, awestruck that someone could enjoy what he considered a chore.

“Ya, it's easy and fun,” Stiles answered, “Why?”

“Wait so do you like want to handle the finances when we get back to Rethen?” Laura questioned already knowing it was what Derek was going to ask next.

“Please, make Derek handle Court. I’ll do the finances any day over managing Court,” Stiles laughed.

“Stiles you will still have to attend Court,” Talia warned, causing the young boy to groan.

“But Court is so boring, all you do is listen to people problems. And over half of them aren't even a real problem anyways,” Stiles grumbled, “just simple misunderstandings, that could be solved without us having to intervene, at all.”

“I’ll handle most of the Court if you handle most of the financial stuff,” Derek suggested.

“That I can do,” Stiles laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sti,” Sebastian called causing his brother to look up at him and stop talking to himself but not stopping him from circling his bedroom, “You need to calm down.”

“Calm down, calm down. Sebastian I can’t,” Stiles said, “I’m not ready to do this.” 

Sebastian can see how worked up his younger brother is getting with his marriage. “Stiles, you will be fine.” Sebastian grabbed Stiles Rubix cube and walking across the room before handing it to his brother.

“But, Sebastian. I don’t know Derek, I’ve only ever left the castle with mother or father, I don’t know Derek, who I am marrying. Rethen, the kingdom of the prince I’m marrying, has been our enemy for as long as either of us can remember,” Stiles says while angrily solving the Rubix cube multiple times.

“Then get to know him, Sti,” Sebastian laughed.

Stiles looked up from the cube glaring at his brother, “How?”

“Oh my God, Stiles. You just go up and talk to the guy,” Sebastian instructed, “In fact, I’ll go get him and bring him here.” Sebastian then promptly ran out of Stiles’ room leaving his brother confused.

He made his way through the castle to the wing where the Hale family was staying during their visit. Seb walked into the common room that connected all of their separate bedrooms to find a heated argument occurring.

“Mother, he’s weird. He likes to do math. I don't know him. I don’t even want to get married in the first place, and definitely not to him!” Derek yelled with his back to Sebastian.

“Well, yes my brother is weird I will give you that and he does like math, thank god for that because financial reports are terrible to do.” Derek spun around to look at the oldest of the Stilinski children. “They take hours but when he does them, quick as a snap. Now I know you don’t know Stiles and Stiles doesn’t know you. Stiles didn’t know about his marriage until the day before you arrived so please cut the boy some slack. He’s up in his room, stressed beyond belief. I’m scared he might actually break his Rubix cube. Honestly you two need to play a good old game of twenty question to break the ice, honestly,” Sebastian suggested.

“Why would he be stressed?” Derek asked.

“Sti is stressed because he’s leaving the only home he’s ever known. He’s marrying a complete stranger, who happens to be one of Airimor’s sworn enemies. Derek, you're going back to your home, your own castle. You will have people you know there. Stiles, my brother is leaving his brother, his parents, his castle, his kingdom. In hope of stopping our two kingdoms from completely eliminating each other. That’s why is he is so stressed,” Sebastian explained to the Derek.

“I didn’t think about that,” Derek admitted to himself looking between Sebastian and his own set of parents along with his sisters, “Stiles is losing so much, for his kingdom.”

“That he is. Derek he’s going to need you, someone to talk to, someone to yell at, someone to scrabble is ever solved Rubix cube. Please, I need to know that you will be there for him. Promise me that you will be there for him when I can’t?” Sebastian asks.

“I will try too,” Derek answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to share opinions and ask questions


End file.
